<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So This is What Family is. by MoustachedPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423812">So This is What Family is.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoustachedPanda/pseuds/MoustachedPanda'>MoustachedPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Comfort, Gen, Good Parent Sakura Sojiro, I was feeling sappy, Mentioned other characters - Freeform, Minor Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Ren sees sojiro as a father figure, Sojiro sees ren as a son, This is found family stuff y'all, Writing Exercise, futaba and ren are siblings, this is straight just calm family time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoustachedPanda/pseuds/MoustachedPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren Amamiya is enjoying a quiet and rainy day in Leblanc. Comfortable and loving family time ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So This is What Family is.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a writing exercise and then I got really into it because I started P5R and I am. nostalgic. I love this little coffee family. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren took in a deep inhale of the scent from the warm liquid that was cradled in a cup in his hands. He sighed in content as the scent of the dark coffee filled his nostrils before he took an excited sip. He exhaled happily as he set the cup down.</p>
<p>“Delicious… Thank you, Sojiro.”</p>
<p>The middle-aged cafe owner chuckled quietly from the other side of the counter. “You never drank this much coffee when you first started living here.”</p>
<p>Ren smiled shyly, glancing to his side to see the rain falling on the Yongen Jaya alleyway streets. He wrapped his hands around the cup before him and took a second sip.</p>
<p>“To be honest, I didn’t really <em>like</em> coffee before I lived here… I guess living above a cafe and smelling it nonstop makes you more used to it.” Ren turned his gaze back to Sojiro and flashed the man a kind grin, “And besides. Your coffee tastes amazing with your curry. You can hardly get one without the other.”</p>
<p>Sojiro let out a single huff of laughter as he continued his wipe-down of the counter. “Compliments like those are the reason I keep you around. You keep telling people you meet those words and get me more service, you hear?”</p>
<p>Ren nodded quickly before the quiet jingle of the cafe’s bell caught his attention. The high school student smiled warmly as Sojiro’s adopted daughter, Futaba, rushed through the door, a fussy cat trapped in her arms.</p>
<p>“Sojiro! Do you have a towel?”</p>
<p>The man behind the counter disappeared into the kitchen to search for a towel as the cat escaped the small girl’s arms. </p>
<p>Ren hopped down from his stool and picked up the cat, cradling his wet body. He laughed gently as he ran his fingers through the creature’s dark black fur. “Morgana… Why were you out in the rain, silly cat?” </p>
<p>Sojiro returned from the kitchen and tossed a hand towel to his adopted daughter. Futaba quickly set to work on running the cloth through her long orangish-red hair. “Stupid Morgana decided he was going to go visit Yusuke today! He texted me and told me that our cat was lost in Shibuya because he forgot how to get back!”</p>
<p>Ren laughed loudly as a small towel hit him in the back of the head. He returned to his stool and gently set Morgana in his lap before grabbing the towel that had landed around his shoulders. Sojiro gave him a quick shrug as he lit a cigarette.</p>
<p>“No soggy cats on the counter. Dry him off.”</p>
<p>Ren nodded with a warm smile as he set to work on wiping down the cat’s body, causing Morgana to roll about in apprehension. Futaba finished drying out her hair as her phone rang, causing the Neo-Feather Men theme to blare through the cafe. She panicked before answering.</p>
<p>“Hello? … Inari!” The girl rolled her eyes but Ren caught the slight smile that appeared on her lips. Ah, so Yusuke had called her.</p>
<p>Morgana jumped from Ren’s lap and onto the counter upon finishing being dried off. Ren grabbed his coffee before Morgana could get into it and leaned back in his stool, falling into the comfortable silence in the cafe other than Futaba occasionally saying “You could have walked me back to Leblanc” or “You should have brought Morgana back yourself, stupid Inari!”</p>
<p>Ren took a sip of his coffee before his own phone vibrated. He leaned forward again and set his coffee cup down, giving Morgana a look of “Don’t Touch” before pulling the cellular device from his pocket. He laughed at the text on his screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yusuke [3:38] - Please tell Futaba to stop yelling at me I’m in public</p>
<p>Yusuke [3:39] - Ren I’m begging you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren quickly sent an ‘On it’ before snapping to get Futaba’s attention.</p>
<p>“Leave poor Yusuke alone.” He grinned and raised an eyebrow before sticking his tongue out, “If you wanna flirt with him so bad, do it when Sojiro and I aren’t around.”</p>
<p>Futaba turned bright red, and her phone was off and shoved into her pocket in mere seconds. She rushed towards Ren, cheeks blazing red as she punched his arm. “H-Hey! Don’t say stuff like that!”</p>
<p>Sojiro let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette as he leaned against the counter.</p>
<p>“All right kids, no fighting in the restaurant.”</p>
<p>Ren laughed as Futaba landed another weak punch against his arm. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, Futaba.”</p>
<p>Futaba sighed dramatically before clambering into the stool next to Ren’s. She laid her head down on her crossed arms as she gently pet Morgana with her fingertips.</p>
<p>“Sojiro, you’re not busy because of the rain. You should let Ren and I have some curry.”</p>
<p>The bearded man laughed. “Futaba, what am I going to do with you?  you’re truly a curry gremlin. I get worried that if I don’t make it every day you’ll starve.”</p>
<p>Futaba rolled her eyes before laughing slightly. “I hunger! And your curry is the best thing to eat.”</p>
<p>Ren nodded in agreement as he grabbed his cup and downed the rest of his coffee before it could get cold.</p>
<p>“Almost everyone else agrees, too. Especially Ryuji. If I go to school with curry for lunch and he doesn’t get a few bites, he gets angry and legitimately won’t talk to me for a few hours.”</p>
<p>Sojiro chuckled as he went to grab three plates. “You two have the strangest friends.”</p>
<p>Ren smiled before rising and heading into the kitchen to clean his coffee cup in the sink. Behind him, Sojiro plated three well-sized portions of curry.</p>
<p>Ren finished washing his cup and set it in the cabinet before grabbing two of the plates from Sojiro and carrying them to one of the booths. Sojiro wiped his hands on his apron before grabbing the final plate and a small plate of cat food for Morgana. He swiftly made his way to the booth and set the plates opposite of Ren’s. Futaba jumped down from her stool and jumped into the booth, Sojiro following her. Ren stood, grabbed Morgana, and then sat on the opposite side of the table, setting Morgana on the plush leather seat.</p>
<p>He grabbed a spoon and prepared to dig in when his phone vibrated. He opened it quickly and hid a laugh behind his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Futaba [4:03] - Look what Ren and I get for being Sojiro’s adopted kids ◤(¬‿¬)◥</p>
<p>Futaba [4:03] - (Photo Attachment)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji [4:04] - WHAT??? BULL CRAP</p>
<p>Ryuji [4:04] - REN</p>
<p>Ryuji [4:04] - Share w/ me tomorrow???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren [4:04] - I’ll think about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Makoto [4:05] - Futaba, what did I tell you? Sakura-san hasn’t adopted Ren.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Futaba [4:05] - YET!!! But to be honest, he practically already has ヽ(´▽｀)ノ</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ann [4:05] - OOOOH jealous!!! Tell Boss that I want some next time we all meet at LeBlanc plz</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yusuke [4:06] - Please tell Sakura-san that I would also like curry next time</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haru [4:06] - Coffee as well! Sakura-san’s coffee is delicious!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren [4:06] - I’ll let him know so he can make an extra-large batch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Futaba [4:06] - Inari, no curry for you. You made me walk back to Yongen Jaya all on my own ヾ｜￣ー￣｜ﾉ</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yusuke [4:07] - Wait no</p>
<p>Yusuke [4:07] - BUT WHY ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji [4:07] - can we get an f in the chat for Yusuke</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ann [4:07] - F</p>
<p>Futaba [4:07] - F</p>
<p>Ren [4:07] - F.</p>
<p>Haru [4:07] - F?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yusuke [4:07] - What does that even MEAN ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji [4:07] - Don’t worry about it Yusuke</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren [4:08] - … We’re all so stupid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji [4:08] - We are but it works</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren smiled warmly before shoving his phone back into his pocket and bringing his first bite of curry to his mouth. The warm taste made him practically melt into his seat.</p>
<p>Ren closed his eyes and savored the warmth that he was eating and the warmth that was surrounding him. When he thought about how he had been a “delinquent” kid who was on probation and was untrusted by everyone around him less than a year ago, his heart felt afloat at the circumstances he had come to. He was surrounded by loving friends and even a family. He opened his eyes and sat up, pulling his phone out once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren [4:10] - Hey guys,</p>
<p>Ren [4:10] - I just want you all to know.</p>
<p>Ren [4:10] - I love you guys.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>